In His Fantasies
by badly-knitted
Summary: Frustrated once more over not making any progress in his pursuit or Ryo, Dee goes home alone to indulge in his fantasies. Set towards the end of the manga. Written for the final square on my fffc bingo card!


**Title: **In His Fantasies

**Author:** badly_knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Ryo.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Setting:** Towards the end of the manga.

**Summary:** Frustrated once more over not making any progress in his pursuit or Ryo, Dee goes home alone to indulge in his fantasies.

**Written For:** My fffc bingo square 'Orgasm'.

**Content Notes:** Shameless smut of the do-it-yourself variety.

**Word Count:** 1161

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Dee groaned as he took himself in hand. He knew Ryo didn't mean to be a cock tease; Hell, even now he probably had no idea the effect he had on Dee with those dark eyes and that gorgeous body, never mind the sweet smiles and innocent little kisses, but dammit Dee'd had a raging hard-on practically all the way home from his partner's place, and getting jostled about on the subway hadn't helped one bit. He'd felt like he might explode right there crammed like a sardine into a carriage full of commuters, and wouldn't that have been a waste of an epic orgasm?

Going up alone in his building's elevator, with no one else around, he hadn't been able to keep from slipping his hand inside his coat and down the front of his pants. He'd only meant to adjust himself again, as he'd had to in the hall outside Ryo's door just so he could walk down the stairs, but the moment his hand had closed around his cock, trapped in the constricting confines of his underwear, he hadn't been able to keep from tugging firmly, desperate to relieve some of the pressure, and that first tug had felt so good it hadn't been anywhere near enough.

He'd had to stop when he'd reached the top floor; as good as what he was doing felt, he'd wanted to be somewhere more comfortable for this than the rickety old elevator car, or leaning against the wall in the upstairs hallway, but he hadn't been able to suppress a faint whimper as he'd pulled his hand out of his pants and limped to his door. Just digging his keys out of his pants pocket had almost sent him over the edge. It had been a relief to stumble inside, shove his door closed behind him, kick off his shoes, drop his jacket on the floor, and unfasten his pants, giving his cock a little more room and reducing the constant friction caused by his clothing to a more bearable level.

Dee slumped back against the door, breathing heavily. If only Ryo were here now, ready and willing… He'd have him right here, up against the wall, his long legs wrapped around Dee's waist as Dee pounded into him…

"God, what you do to me, and you're not even here!" Dee muttered, shoving his pants to mid-thigh, hand closing once more around his cock through the damp, sticky fabric of his shorts as though drawn there irresistibly like iron to a magnet. He must have been leaking all the way home to get everything so wet!

His grip tightened and he jerked his cock roughly, grunting and thrusting urgently into his fist; it wasn't going to take long like this. His legs were already shaking though; sitting down would be better and he stumbled over to his sofa, practically falling onto it and kicking his pants away. He left his shorts on to contain the mess; well, that and he couldn't make himself let go of his cock long enough to take them off. Besides, the wet fabric was providing delicious friction and they'd be going in the wash right after this anyway. Okay, maybe not right after; he was pretty sure his legs wouldn't support him right away, but as soon as they would he'd get cleaned up. Yeah. If he didn't fall asleep.

Head falling against the back of the sofa, Dee closed his eyes and pictured Ryo, kneeling between his spread legs, poised to suck him off. It was one of his favourite fantasies.

"Oh yeah, baby; do it!"

In his mind's eye Dee could see the man of his dreams leaning forward, running his tongue from root to tip, lapping the pre-come from the slip before taking Dee's cock in the wet heat of his mouth, and he gripped himself tighter, moving his hand slowly up and down. Now he was home and in private, as desperate as he was to come he wanted to drag this out as long as he could. Fantasies deserved to be savoured.

He could see everything in his mind's eye, clear as day; it was easy to imagine how it would feel. Ryo's mouth on him, tongue flickering lightly, teasingly, over Dee's hot flesh, teeth gently grazing his shaft, lips caressing his length. Man, that would be so good, and yet…

The image in Dee's mind changed. Ryo, naked, straddling his thighs right here on the sofa, his own cock fully erect, flushed dark and leaking. Ryo's hand gripping Dee's cock, holding it steady as he lowered himself onto it…

Dee's hand clenched convulsively; he could almost feel the head of his cock pressing against his partner's entrance, the momentary resistance before it slipped inside, the heat of Ryo's channel tightly enclosing him… He groaned loudly and thrust upwards; it felt so good he could almost believe it was real. Someday it would be, it had to be.

His hips jerked and his hand sped up, imagining Ryo above him, rising and falling in counterpoint to Dee's thrusts, pumping his own cock in rhythm; God, yes! Dee was close now, could feel his orgasm building rapidly; he fumbled his cock free of his shorts, suddenly not caring about any mess. That was what showers were for. He wanted the feel of skin on skin, with nothing in between.

What he really wanted was to be deep inside Ryo, both of them hurtling towards completion, but his fantasies would have to suffice this time. He kept his eyes tightly closed, held the vision in his mind, imagined Ryo's channel clenching around him, pictured him throwing his head back, hand pumping faster on his cock; Dee's own hand sped up further.

Ryo would come first, with a wordless cry of ecstasy, cock jerking in his hand, come spurting across Dee's chest, his whole body shuddering with his release…

With a shout, Dee's hips strained upwards, so close now; he thrust again, and once more, and then he was coming hard, his orgasm rolling over him in a tidal wave of pleasure so intense he almost blacked out, his hand still moving with a will of its own, milking himself dry.

Sagging back onto the cushions, eyes still closed, he tried to cling to his fantasy a little while longer, wishing for a warm weight in his lap, a lean body slumped against him, trapping the stickiness on Dee's chest between them, puffs of breath against his shoulder and neck, kisses peppering his bare skin… But already the vision was slipping away from him as the sweat and come cooled on his body. Reluctantly he peeled his eyes open in the dimness of his apartment, spent, sated, but vaguely unsatisfied.

One day though, one day if he was patient, maybe his fantasies would become reality and he wouldn't have to resort to jerking off alone. Until then, his fantasies would have to be enough.

.

The End


End file.
